Pokemon Kanto Adventures: Ethan's Story
by Pokemon Author
Summary: The tale of a young boy who once lived in Pallet Town, and his adventures throughout the Kanto Region and the Sevii Islands.


Chapter 1: Ethan and Aiden's Rivalry! The First Pokemon!

Ethan is a young boy, about the age of 14, who lives in a small town in the Kanto region named 'Pallet Town. Pallet Town is a very small town, with many nice people that live there. Ethan lives in the world of Pokemon, and everybody soon hopes that they to will get their own Pokemon. A famous professor by the name of Professor Oak lives in Pallet Town, and every few years, he chooses two or three of the boys and gives them each a Pokemon. This year happens to be very lucky for Ethan - Professor Oak has three very rare Pokemon that aren't commonly seen. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, the Fire, Grass, and Water Type Pokemon. Professor Oak has stressed to the three people that he has chosen, that if they don't wake up early enough, they'll be late, and they will not receive a Pokemon. Ethan has prepared vigorously for the day he'd get his first Pokemon, and he's prepared.

Ethan lives with his Mom, in the center of Pallet Town, right next to his lifetime rival, Aiden Oak, who also lives with his sister, and his grandfather, which is Professor Oak. Ethan was in his room, sleeping in his bed. Light was slowly dimming over the land, and the sun was slowly beginning to rise. Ethan's room was fairly bed. Towards the bottom right of the room was a bed with purple bed-sheets and a very soft yellow pillow, with brown stripes. To the top left of the room was the stairs that led down stairs, and right next to it was a brown door, with a golden knob, that led to the bathroom. To the top right of the room, against the wall, was two desks, and a bookshelf. On the first desk was a laptop computer, and on the second desk was a lot of books in a mess. In the center of the room, there was a large TV sitting atop of a red and yellow carpet. Next to Ethan's bed was a small stand, with a red alarm clock, that was set to go off at 5:00 A.M.

Light began to barely shine through the window next to Ethan's bed, as Ethan rolled over, snoring, still dreaming about which Pokemon he wanted to choose. He wondered if he'd choose first, or second. The alarm began to ring, loudly, like it always done, and it continued until Ethan reached over, and smacked his hand down on it, shutting it off. He sat up in his bed, and threw his bedsheets off, running to the stairs. He was ready for his Pokemon journey. He really wanted to go on his adventure.

Ethan was about 5'5", with light blue jeans, and a black tanktop. He also usually wore a red hooded-sweatshirt, usually unzipped. He also had a red hat, which had a Pokeball in the center of the front of it. His eyes were blue, and his hair was short, and brown. He was very courageous at most times, and he was usually determined, and always kept moving forward.

Ethan rushed down the stairs, stumbling on the top one, tripping and falling down every single one of them. He landed on the bottom step, right in front of his mother.

"... Ethan, are you okay?" She asked. Ethan quickly got up, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. I need to go, now!" Ethan shouted. He ran out the front door, going outside. His mother sighed.

"Well… The TV said that all boys left home someday," She said to herself, shaking her head and smiling.

Outside, the daylight was looming over the land, as Ethan walked along the bright green-grassy pathway. He looked around, looking at the trees that surrounded his home.

"And to think… I'm going to be leaving Pallet Town today… On my very own adventure." Ethan said. He smiled, as he walked to the Pokemon Lab, which was a large, rectangular, yellow building, with circular windows and a green door. He slowly opened the door, and walked inside, accidentally shutting it hard behind him.

"Gramps? Is that you?" A voice asked. Ethan walked forward, in the darkened lab, where he only saw Aiden, his rival. Aiden was a bit taller than him, with a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He had dark brown hair, spiked to the side, and he wore a black backpack.

"Oh, Ethan, it's only you. Gramps isn't around." Aiden said. Ethan sighed. He wanted to go on his adventure as quickly as possible. Ethan turned around, and went back out of the lab. He was now determined to find Professor Oak, whatever the cost. He went through the center of town, towards Route 1, which led to the places where all of the Pokemon were. He continued towards the exit of Pallet Town, thinking that Professor Oak was possibly out studying Pokemon. He stepped one foot into the tall grass, which was a mistake on his part, because any Pokemon could come out and attack a person if they were in grass. But, as soon as he got into the grass to leave, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Wait!" It shouted. Ethan turned around as soon as he heard the familiar voice of the professor, and saw him rushing over to him.

Professor Oak was worried that Ethan would possibly get hurt from a Pokemon if he left town.

"You can't go into tall grass without your own protection! You must wait to get your Pokemon first before you set out on your Pokemon journey!" Professor Oak said. He turned, and began walking through Pallet Town, followed by Ethan, as they went towards his lab. Professor Oak was an elderly man, tall, wearing a white labcoat with a red t-shirt and tan shorts under it. He also had hair like Aiden's, but it was graying.

They made it to Professor Oak's lab, and walked in, and forwards, towards where Aiden was in the back, near the table that held three Pokeballs on it.

"Aiden? What are you doing here…? Oh, right, I called you out here." Professor Oak said. Aiden and Ethan eagerly stood next to each other, waiting for whichever Pokemon they could get their hands on.

"When I was younger, I was a very serious Pokemon Trainer. But now, in my older age, I only have these three Pokemon left. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Now, Ethan. Go. You may choose one…" Professor Oak said. Ethan smiled obnoxiously, as he turned his attention to the table with the Pokeballs. One had a fire sticker on it, another had a leaf sticker, and the third one had a water sticker on it. Ethan rushed over in front of the table, and thought about which one he should pick.

"But Grandpa…" Aiden said. Professor Oak hushed him.

"Aiden, be patient. You can have one, too. Just wait." Professor Oak said. Ethan smiled, looking at Aiden.

"Aiden, you may be my rival, and you will forever be my rival once this journey begins, but I'd like to give you the first pick of Pokemon." Ethan said. He walked over, and assumed Aiden's spot, as Aiden rushed over to the table, and grabbed the Pokeball that had the water sticker on it.

"I choose Squirtle, the Water Pokemon. This is the best out of the three of them." Aiden said. Ethan nodded, and went to go approach the table, before he heard the front door slam open. A girl came running in, as fast as she could, and she slammed directly into Ethan, pushing them both down onto the floor. Ethan rubbed his head.

"Hey, what was that for…?" He asked. She looked up, and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it! I just didn't want to be late to get a Pokemon! I'm not too late, am I?!" She asked, all very quickly and at once. Ethan shook his head, and Professor Oak just gave her a nod of approval.

"You can pick before me…" Ethan said. She squealed in excitement, and rushed over to the table, grabbing the Pokeball with the leaf sticker on it.

"I choose Bulbasaur, because it will be the least stubborn, and the best companion on my journey!" She shouted.

The girl was young-looking, she was about the same age as Ethan and Aiden. She was a light green short-sleeved shirt, and a bright pink skirt that went down to her knees. She also had a large red purse, and long brown hair, with bright green eyes. Ethan shook his head at the girl, and gave a hearty laugh.

"You're even more hyper than Aiden and I. What's your name, anyways?" Ethan asked. The girl looked at him, and just began laughing for no reason. Within the middle of her laughs, she managed to tell her name.

"My name is Lucy!" She said. Ethan finally stood back up, after being on the ground, and walked over to the table. He stared at the last Pokeball, which was in the center.

"Well… I guess that means that Charmander is mine." Ethan said.

Suddenly, every light in the room exploded, the sparks scattering throughout the room, and clouds of smoke begin to enter the room, making it hard for everybody to see. Ethan covered his eyes with his arm, because the smoke hurt his eyes, and everybody was coughing because there was so much of it.

"We're sorry to reign on your parade, but we simply cannot let this Charmander go to waste! We are taking this Charmander for our own!" Two adult male voices said. A Pokeball was heard, the sound sounding like it was letting a Pokemon out, and Charmander was heard. Then, the two voices laughed sinisterly, and they assumably grabbed the Charmander and fled as quickly as they could. When the smoke cleared, everybody uncovered their eyes, and looked around. Somehow, the lab was trashed, and there was no sound even heard from the two people that had just apparently wrecked the place. Ethan stared at the table for a second, and then began shuddering. His dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer had just been crushed There was no way for him to begin his journey without having a Pokemon.

"M-My Charmander… I-I-It's gone!" Ethan shouted, pointing at the table. The Pokeball was still there, but it was open, and there was a note next to it. Ethan grabbed the note, and began carefully reading it. It said:

_To Whoever it May Concern,_

_Charmander is considerably the strongest Pokemon out of the trio that Professor Oak has provided you. So, we took Charmander to give to our apprentice. I cannot tell you who we are, nor can we tell you who are apprentice is, but we can tell you that you have a chance of getting this Charmander back. Someday. If you ever want your starter Pokemon back from us, then you will face our apprentice in Saffron City once you have 7 badges._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous._

Ethan couldn't believe it. He would have to battle to get his Charmander back, but it was impossible, because he didn't have a Pokemon.

"What does the note say?" Aiden asked. Ethan just stared at it for a second.

"It says that if I ever want my Charmander back, that I'm going to have to fight some apprentice in Saffron City when I have 7 gym badges… But I don't even have a Pokemon, so that's going to be a huge problem." Ethan said. He sighed. Professor Oak walked over to the center of the table, and reached under it, pressing a button that nobody else knew was there. Three holes opened up in the table, and Charmander's Pokeball sunk down into the table. Every hole except the center one closed. Another Pokeball rose from the center of the table, with a rainbow symbol on it. It was a circle that had the colors yellow, orange, blue, white, pink, black, purple, green, and brown. Ethan stared at the Pokeball for a second, and then looked at Professor Oak, confusedly.

"That can be your Pokemon, Ethan. That is a very special Pokemon. Let's just say that I've been holding that Pokemon for a special person for a long time. And I want you to have it." Professor Oak said. Ethan reached out, and tightly grabbed the Pokeball, holding it up to his face, as he just stared at the symbol.

"That Pokemon's name is Eevee. It is a very special Pokemon that can evolve through the use of evolutionary stones. It can evolve into many different types… A Dark type, a Psychic type, a Fire type, a Water type, an Electric type, an Ice type, a Grass type, a Fairy type, or, it can just stay a Normal type, which is what it is right now." Professor Oak explained. Ethan nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you so much Professor Oak. I really appreciate this. I promise you, giving this Eevee to me won't be a waste… Eevee is going to be my best friend." Ethan said. Professor Oak went to the back table, and grabbed a few things, and everybody lined up in a row, Ethan in the middle, Aiden to the left, Lucy to the right, and Professor Oak walked back.

"Take these, young trainers. Your Pokedex, Pokeballs, and Gym Badge Case." Professor Oak said. He presented everybody with 5 Pokeballs, a red encyclopedia device called a 'Pokedex', and a metallic case to hold gym badges in. Everybody nodded, and Ethan turned around, beginning to walk out of the room, silently. Aiden turned around, and shouted towards Ethan.

"Oh, no you don't! Since we're rivals, we need to have a Pokemon battle! Ethan, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Aiden shouted. Ethan paused in his movement, a smirk now on his face. He clutched his Pokeball tightly, as he quickly turned around, getting ready.

"Bring it on, Aiden! Let's do this!" Ethan shouted.

Aiden and Ethan stared at each other, both with an enormous amount of confidence. They both seemed prepared for this match. Lucy stood off to the side, and watched with curiosity, as did Professor Oak. Professor Oak did commentary for the battle, too.

"And here starts the Pokemon match between Aiden and Ethan! First person who's Pokemon faints loses the battle! And begin!" Professor Oak shouted. Aiden looked down at his Pokeball, and tossed it up into the air.

"Come out, Squirtle!" He shouted. The Pokeball opened, and a white beam of energy shot out, materializing a blue turtle Pokemon. The Squirtle had been out of its Pokeball for the first time in a long time, so it stretched with confidence. Ethan thought in his mind that he had to win this, as did Aiden. Ethan threw his arm out, pointing the button of the Pokeball towards Squirtle.

"Eevee! It's your time to shine!" Ethan shouted. The Pokeball opened, and a white beam of energy came out, materializing a small brown animal that looked like a fox in a way. Eevee looked nervous, for it had never battled before. Ethan looked towards Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak! How can I tell which moves my Pokemon knows?" Ethan asked.

"That's a silly question, Ethan. It's an easy answer. Just open your Pokedex, and scan your Pokemon. It will tell you what your Pokemon already knows." Aiden said. Ethan nodded, and opened his Pokedex, scanning his Eevee. Lots of numbers and data began to appear on Eevee, and finally, a moveset appeared for Eevee. Ethan nodded.

"You can take the first move." Ethan said. Aiden pointed a finger at Eevee.

"Squirtle! Use a Tackle Attack on that Eevee!" He shouted. The Squirtle lunged itself forward at Eevee, and tackled it. Eevee withstood the hit, sliding backwards a bit.

"Eevee, don't take that from him! Use your Tackle on Squirtle!" Ethan shouted. Eevee prepared itself, and then launched forward, pushing Squirtle backwards.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Aiden shouted. Squirtle opened its mouth, and began bubbling from it, as it squirted a stream of water towards Eevee.

"Eevee, quick, dodge, and use Swift!" Ethan shouted. Eevee sidestepped out of the way, and threw itself into the air, using its tail to swing strange, magical stars towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Dodge it!" Aiden shouted. Squirtle tried to dodge, but since the hit-range of Swift was so random, it smacked into Squirtle a few times. Squirtle lunged into the air, and slammed his head into Eevee's side, and Squirtle fell back, but landed on his feet. Eevee fell backwards, and slammed into the ground.

"It's okay, Eevee! We're almost done! We can win!" Ethan shouted. Aiden laughed.

"Not a chance, Ethan! Squirtle, quick, finish it off with a Bubblebeam!" Aiden shouted.

Squirtle began foaming from the mouth, as it gathered water.

"... Eevee! Finish it off with Double-Edge!" Ethan shouted. Aiden looked very surprised.

"No way!" He shouted. Eevee lunged off of the ground, and threw itself towards Squirtle, and as soon as Eevee was right in front of Squirtle, Squirtle shot a beam of bubbles at it, quickly. It exploded upon impact with the Eevee, but Eevee managed to throw itself against the Squirtle, and they both fell back, slamming against the lab floor. Eevee barely stood up, and the Squirtle was knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner!" Professor Oak shouted. Both Aiden and Ethan put their Pokeballs out, and returned their Pokemon. Ethan turned back around, and began out of the lab.

"I've got some badges to win." He said, walking out of the lab.

Should I continue this story? Y/N


End file.
